


Carry me Home

by Allegra_Soleil



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Dry Humping, F/M, Smut, no real sex, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegra_Soleil/pseuds/Allegra_Soleil
Summary: In an unfamiliar city, you ran into a familiar face. And maybe you had never noticed the way he looked at you before, but you certainly did now.
Relationships: Harrison Osterfield/Reader, Harrison Osterfield/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Carry me Home

He tasted like alcohol and mentos and the salt from the chips, and you knew you shouldn't find it so delicious, but you did. 

"We shouldn't be doing this" He breathed out against your lips, right before diving in again, one hand on your thigh, sneaking under your dress, the other firm on your waist, holding you close as he walked you backwards in the dark.

"Why that?" You mumbled into his kiss, as your back hit the wall. He stumbled, trapping you under his weight, every inch of his rock hard body now pressed against yours. 

_"Y/n? Is that you?"_

_"Harrison? Oh my god, hi!"_

You felt something else rock hard, poking at your hip, making you squirm under him. 

"Oh, god!" He released your swollen lips to bury his face against your neck at the movement, mouth open and breathing hard. He used the hand now splayed on your ass to press you even closer. 

_"So, how you've seen?"_

_"I heard you were living in the city but-"_

_You both started at the same time. He chuckled and you smiled: he had always had an adorable laugh..._

"Because… fuck!.. Cause you're drunk"

You pushed his coat off his shoulders,

"Harrison, I'm not that drunk" 

He took his hands off your body to help you get rid of it.

_"I guess that answers the question of what are you doing here"_

_"Yup, I was in the neighbourhood" You giggled, "What about you? What are you doing on this side of London?"_

_"I was… nowhere near the neighbourhood" He admitted, avoiding your eyes by signaling the bartender to bring him another pint, "Would it be too creepy of me if I had seen your instagram story and… wanted to come hang out with you like we used to?"_

_Your gaze fell on his reddened cheeks. Had he always been so cute?_

_"No. Not creepy at all…"_

"Love, I had to carry you out of the pub" 

"I was pretending" You lied shamelessly, knowing fully well that without him keeping you up right and the wall supporting your weight, you'd be falling face first on the floor. Clumsy fingers attacked the buttons of his shirt, "I just wanted to feel your strong arms around me" 

He cursed as you ran your fingernails down his biceps, pushing the fabric off them. 

"I'm still more sober than you are" he chuckled, arm snaking around your waist to stabilize you when you staggered, trying to get rid of your own coat. 

_You felt your cheeks heat up under his unrelenting icy blues._

_"Stop looking at me like that"_

_"Like what?" His smirk was smug. He knew exactly what he was doing to you. "This is how I've always looked at you. You were just too… starstruck by Tom to notice…"_

_You bit your lip and his eyes zeroed in the movement. You lowered your glass on the table, afraid it would slip from your sweaty grasp._

_"I am noticing now"_

"Not my fault" You whined, eyes and hands flying to his naked chest, fingertips tracing the lines and planes hungrily, "You make my head spin" 

A growl, an honest to god growl, left his throat. He lifted you from the ground, forcing you to wrap your legs around his hips to stop from falling as he carried you up the stairs almost effortlessly.

"You really are strong, aren't you?" 

He kicked the door of his bedroom open, tossing you on the bed.

It was surreal, he had dreamed about this, about having you in his arms, in his bed, for so long, he could hardly believe it. You had been in his head, obsessing his waking hours and haunting his nights, ever since that short week during the summer when your paths had crossed. Even as the months passed and your memory somewhat faded, you were still there, in the background of his mind, a warm presence made of sunlight and ocean breeze. 

And now you were finally there, in the flesh, lips soft and sweet and real on his. Eyes alight with lust and glazed by desire and… booze. Getting tangled in your own dress as you tried to take it off, almost falling from the bed. It dawned on him exactly how much you had drank, and it was as sobering as a bucket of cold water emptied on his head.

"Love, are you alright?" Big hands caught you before you reached the floor. 

"I'm ok! I'm ok!" You giggled, voice muffled by the fabric covering your face, "A little help with my dress?" 

"Not what I meant, Harrison" You watched his hunched form in confusion, as he rubbed his face with his hands. "Haz?" He could practically hear your perplexed frown, "What's wrong?" 

"We can't do this, love…" 

"What? Why? Did- Did I do something wrong?" The little catch in your voice at the end broke his heart.

"No" he denied, fiercely, callused hands cupping your face softly, "No, baby, you did nothing wrong… but I almost did. I want you so bad, princess, and I have for so long, that I got carried away. I didn't realize, this isn't like you. You're way too drunk" 

Way too drunk to fully understand what you were doing. Way too drunk to be able to consent. 

But drunken you was selfish, and reckless. All you've heard was that he wanted you, all you were able to understand was that you wanted him too.

You climbed onto his lap, straddling him, capturing his lips as a sneaky hand found the bulge in his pants, proof of his desire for you. And what a considerable proof it was. You started rubbing him through his jeans, but he grabbed hold of your wrist, pulling your hand away even as a helpless moan escaped his lips. 

"No, princess" He intended it like an order, but it came out pleading, "Not like this, not while you're drunk. Not when you won't even remember it in the morning…"

He couldn't be something you'd end up regretting the next day, his heart wouldn't be able to take it. 

"But I want you" You pouted, and Harrison almost melted right there and then, "Haz, please…" 

You sounded so pretty begging for him, looked so gorgeous with your skin flushed and your hair undone on top of him. And you had started to move, grinding your core against him, creating the most delicious of frictions. He was done for, and he knew it. He couldn't resist you.

But he still wasn't going to take advantage of you. 

"You're so horny, aren't you, princess?"

"Yes" you gasped when you felt him starting to buck his hips to meet yours, the zipper of his jeans hitting your clit just right to make you see stars. His lips trailed kisses down your neck, tasting, nibbling, all the way to the top of your breast, but never delving inside your dress. 

"Bet I could make you come like this… without even fucking you" His breathing was coming off heavy and hot against your skin, his fingertips digging into your back as he built his rhythm. Your replying moan had his cock twitching inside his pants. 

"And you'd like that, wouldn't you? Tell me you would like that, princess…"

You tried to focus through the intoxicating haze of pleasure, 

"Yes…" you managed, brokenly, "I would like that… anything Haz, please" 

His hands went to your waist, squeezing hard and halting your movements as he stopped his. You could have cried in frustration.

"Anything, baby?" 

You nodded, eagerly, the movement making you a little dizzy. But he held you up. 

"Then ride my thigh"

"Wha-what?" It didn't make any sense, up until a second ago you were sure he was just about to release his cock and fuck you silly, what with the way he was clutching at your body, the way he was kissing you, all teeth and animalistic passion. 

"Be a good girl tonight and ride my thigh" he spoke in your ear, sending shivers down your spine, "And tomorrow when you're sober, if you still want me too, I promise that I'll fuck you until you can't walk…"

"Fuck!"

"If you're a good girl" You could hear the cheeky smile in his voice.

"I will!" You quickly agreed, "I wanna be your good girl"

God, you were going to be the death of him.

With gentle hands, Harrison guided you until you were straddling one of his thick, muscular thighs. There was power in those muscles, you could feel it as he tensed them and relaxed them so you could feel every cord, every valley and dip in his flesh. 

"Come on, love" He encouraged, placing an incongruously chaste kiss on your lips, "let me see you ride…"

Had you been sober, you'd probably would have been more shy, but as it was you were too far gone to care about anything but the painfully attractive boy giving you orders. You started rocking your hips, wrapping your arms around his neck. The rough fabric of his pants felt delicious against the sensitive skin of your inner thighs as you feasted on the miles of naked skin of his chest, his shoulders, his abs. 

"Yeah, just like that, love" Haz praised as the little whines and moans began, the sounds going straight to his aching cock, "You're doing so well… I can feel your wetness through my jeans… is all that for me?"

You nodded yes, incapable of forming the words. It was incredible, how good his iron solid muscles felt between your legs as he locked them and relaxed them to add to your sensations. Harrison was telling the truth, you were making a mess of his jeans.

And he absolutely loved it. One hand tangled on your hair, pulling your head back, dark blue eyes taking you in.

"Look at you… so beautiful, bouncing on my leg… so desperate for it…" 

You felt his gaze on your body, heavy as a physical caress. You let go of his neck to tug at his free hand. 

"Haz… touch me, please"

He didn't have much of a choice, as you place his palm over your left breast, watching in satisfaction at his slack jawed expression. You arched your back, pressing yourself harder into his touch, hips going faster. 

"I love to see you use me, princess. Is this how you gonna use my cock tomorrow?" 

You sobbed,

"Now. I want your cock now!"

He gulped, willing himself to be strong.

"No. I wanna see you make yourself come on my leg" 

You pouted. But an idea sparked inside your head.

"Fuck!" Harrison almost choked on thin air when you bunched your dress up, giving him a perfect view of the ruined little triangle of black lace you were wearing, the only thing covering your pussy as you rubbed it against his thigh. 

"You said… you wanted to see…" 

"Bad, bad girl" He admonished, squeezing your breast harder, sending another shock of pleasure to the storm already building inside your loins, making you cry out "shit, princess, are you close?" 

In an instant, he forgot all about your misbehaving, it seemed so inconsequential now that the moment he had fantasized about for so long was finally within his reach. Forgetting all about the rules he had imposed to himself, he brought his thumb into his mouth, getting it nice and wet before slipping it inside your underwear, holding it against your clit, stroking it fast as your rhythm faltered. 

"Haz!" You gasped one last time before your mouth fell open into a perfect letter o, head thrown back, eyes closing in ecstasy. He continued to rub you until your legs stopped contracting around his, helping you ride out your orgasm. 

You felt the world tilt and shift around you again, as he gathered you close and flipped you over, placing you on his bed carefully, so carefully. You felt boneless and exhausted, but forced your eyes to remain open, as Harrison placed one hand next to your head in the mattress. Breathless and dazed, you didn't need to see the rhythmical movement of his other arm in the dark to realize what he was doing. 

He sneaked a look down between your bodies, your dress still riding so high on your hips, he got a glimpse of damp lace, the single hottest thing he had ever seen. It only took him one, two, three more strokes, until you felt the warmth of his release paint your leg.

You fought it, still not ready for it to be over, but it was a losing battle, the corners of your vision turning black... 

"Haz…" You breathed out, his bright indigo eyes the last thing you saw, before a sated, inebriated sleep overtook you. 

That night, you dreamt about soft lips on your cheek, and true love promises whispered into your hair, sleeping in the arms of a prince that vowed to make you his the moment you woke up. 

_You casted a glance at the empty pub around the both of you, a regretful sigh leaving your lips,_

_“What’s wrong, love?” Harrison’s eyes were glassy, nose a lovely shade of red. aparently you hadn’t been the only one to have a little too much to drink._

_“Nothing” You confessed, shyly, words a little slurred “I just didn’t want the night to end”_

_Haz kissed your hand, noozling your palm,_

_“Yeah...me neither” He breathed out, and you could see in his eyes it was true. You bit your lip. Maybe it was the alcohol talking. Maybe come morning light you would realize it was a mistake._

_But right then, you didn’t care._

_“Harrison... take me home with you?”_

**The End?**


End file.
